Have A Little Faith In Me
by cordiebear95
Summary: Rose and Albus are heading to Hogwartz to follow generations of witches and wizards before them. But following your families footsteps might not be easy when you have been sorted into the house the rivals your families, while being friends with a Malfoy. Can Slytherine and Gryffindor really unite to be friends, or is the past doomed to repeat itself. (Eventually Rose/Scorpius)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Rose stood in a sea of people all scrambling to find friends and say goodbye to family on plateform 9 3/4. The only time that all four houses would ever be seen together in such a large number. And then there stood Rose, not yet part of any of them, and yet some how she was.

At 12 she was just like her mother, except for her unrooly red hair. The hair that made her known to everyone as a Weasley. Not that anyone did not know who she was, after all when your a child of "The Golden Trio" your name is always out there.

"Rose!" Called a voice over the crowd.

She turned to see her mother making her way back towards her, "The train is getting ready to leave, come we have to find out a seat."

Rose took her mother's hand as they snaked their way through the crowd towards where her family had gathered, to say goodbye to her and Albus.

James was nowhere to be seen, most likely already on the train with his friends causing trouble like his namesake had 50 years earlier.

a shoulder bumped into Rose's and she lost her hold on her bag, and it tumbled to the ground spilling its contents on the plateform.

"Shoot." Rose growned and knelt down to retreive her belongings.

Another set of hands appeared infront of her followed by a voice, "I am so sorry, I should have been watching were i was going."

"No its my fault." She answered taking the books from the hands of the boy standing infront of her.

She looked up for the first time, at the boy who had helped her. Hw was about a foot taller then her, with bleach white hair and pale grey eyes.

"I'm Scorpius." He said sticking out his hand, "And judging by the red hair, i would bet you a Weasley?"

"You are correct." Rose said taking his hand, "I'm Rose, but most people call me Rosie."

"It was nice to meet you. See you at school?" He asked.

Rose nodded and watched as Scorpius walked away, before she turned to find her family.

He father was looking past her, "So that's young Scorpius. You best beat him at everything Rosie."

"Ron do not make them enemies before they even start school." Hermione scolded her husband before turning to her daughter, "Now you have everything right? Jumper, Books, Money for food on the train?"

"Yes i have everything. And i promise to write to you before the end of the week to tell you how things are going." Rose replied rolling her eyes. He parents were always like this, being cousious and over protective.

Her mother took her into her arms and gave her a tight hug, "Have fun, and learn lots."

Rose nodded and turned to her father, Who have her a hug, "Remember if your not in Gryffindor, your disowned."

"Ronald!" Hermione growled.

Ron let out a laughed and kissed her forhead, "Be safe."

Rose nodded and turned towards the train that would take her to her new home for the next 7 years.

A hand slid in hers, and she looked to see Albus sanding next to her with a smile on his face, and together they took their first steps towards their new lives.

They found an empty carriage towards the back of the train away from all the whispers and the prying eyes.

"So what house do you think you will be sorted into?" Albus asked as she throw his bag on the seat next to him.

"Gryffindor most likely, every Weasley ever as been in that house." Rose said pulling a book out of her bag, "What about you?"

"Well my dad told me something right before we got on the train, he said that I was named after to headmaster's of Hogwartz and one was a Slytherine, and that even if i was sorted into Slytherine he would still be proud of me. So i guess what ever house i am sorted into is fine." Albus replied. "Are you really going to read that thing again, have you not read it like 2 times already?"

"This will be the 4th and I like it." Rose said opening he book _"A Hogwartz, A History"_ to the first page, "Plus its a requirement for first years to read it."

Before Albus could make a sarcastic remark there was a knock on the campartment door, and Scorpius poked his head in.

"Do you mind if i sit with you, everywhere else is full." Scorpius asked.

Albus looked him over, and gave Rose a look before nodding his head in approval.

Scorpius took a seat next to Rose and crossed his legs.

"Sooo are you hoping to get sorted into Slytherine like all Malfoy and purebloods." Albus asked crossing his arms.

"Malfoy is just a name, like any other name to me. Which means i am just like any other person. I do not wish to take after my family. I acually think it would be nice to be sorted into any other house besided Slytherine." Scorpious replied calmly.

"Your the first." Albus replied, "Names Albus Potter, I can see us going places." He said with a smerk.

The ride to the castle when smoothly, Albus and Scorpius discussed some pranks and tricks they were going to pull once at school, while Rose sat reading her book.

It was just getting dark when they reached the plateform that stood in the shadow of Hogwartz, and as hundreds of students filed out of the train and took their repected routes to the castle, the first years lingered behind waiting for a curtain dark haired giant to take them across the black lake.

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius all stood together as people began to whisper around them and stare.

"Alright first years, follow me to the boat." Boomed a voice from infront of them.

As they slowly made their way towards the Castle, across the calm and quiet lake. Laughed and excitment could be heard from all the first years except Albus, Rose, and Scorpius who all remained quiet waiting for the moment when they would be sorted into their future houses. Each hoping that their families legacy would not set them apart from others.

The castle was quiet when they arrive, no doubt because all the other students and teacher where already in the Great Hall awaiting their arrival.

"Alright gather round." Hagrid called as they arrived at the enterance to the Great Hall, "Once you pass through these door you will be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Syltherine, and Gyffindor. Your house is like your family, do good and you will earn house points, however if you misbehave, or fall out of line your house will loose points. Now with that being said welcome to Hogwartz." And as the final words left his mouth the doors to the Great Hall opened and they were ushered in.

Rose looked to the sky, and just like her mother told her, the ceiling looked like a stary nightsky decorated with hundreds of floating candles.

A single stoole stood out on the podium and apon it sat the sorting hat. The first years gathered at the front of the hall.

"When I call your name please step forward to get sorted.

 _LongBottom, Abby..._ _ **Hufflepuff!**_

 _Johnson, Alexander..._ _ **Gryffindor!**_

"Potter, Albus." Albus slowly made his way towards the sorting hat, and sat down.

" _Ahhhh another Potter, I see you are just like your father in everyway... Brave... and smart like your mother too... Well this is very difficult... i guess there is only one place to put you..."_

" **GRYFFINDOR!"** The sorting hat called out.

A roar of appluse came from the Gryffindor table, as Albus made his way to sit with his brother and cousin's

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Hagrid called

Scorpius stood still until Rose gave him a nudge, and he made his way to the podium.

 _"Well a Malfoy, i know just were to put you... But wait what's this i see, your cunning and brave, as well as loyal. Not traits that i usually see in a Malfoy, still no reason to break tradition..."_

 **"SLYTHERINE!**

Scorpius nodded and slowly made his way to the slytherine table.

More names were called until finally only Rose was left standing.

"Weasley, Rose."

With her head held high, she walked with pride up to the podium to be sorted.

 _"Rose Weasley, so much like a Weasley, yet so not. Gryffindor would make a fine place for you..."_

 _"I am not my mother... Nor do i act like my father. I am just Rose." Rose replied in her head to the sorting hat._

 _"Yes in deed... well it seem in your case that tradition need to be broken... tell me child do you not wish to be with your family?"_

 _"I wish to show the world that i am not simply following in my families footsteps, but creating my own." Rose stated._

 _"Very well then..."_

 **"SLYTHERINE!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Rose sat frozen in place on the stool before everyone in the great hall. A series of whispers came from the Slytherin table as the older of the house of the Pures exchanged looks.

Suddenly an uproar came from the Gryffindor table as Weasleys and Potters alike started to yell things that Rose zoned out.

Her heart was racing as Professor Mcgonagall gave her a sympathetic look, before she rose from her place on the stool, and slowly made her way to join Scorpius at the Slytherin table.

"Silence!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled, and the great hall went dead. "There will be no judging of which house a Witch or Wizard is placed is that final."

A course of nodded and yes's sounded out and then the Great Hall was silent once more.

"Good, now I am happy to announce that this year we have a new teacher joining us. Everyone please welcome Professor Potter."

Ginny stood up from her place at the head table for teachers. Her eyes roamed over the students, before falling on Rose's, she gave a little smile.

"She will be replacing Madame Hooch for the year as she is out for medical reasons. Most of you know Mrs. Potter from the Holy Herpes, where she played as a keeper. How ever some of you also know her as the wife of Harry Potter. I am to warn you now, I will not tolerate any pestering of Professor Potter. Now with that being said, I hope you all have a great year at Hogwarts. Enjoy the feast." Professor McGonagall said and with a flick of her hands, the four tables that filled the Great Hall were filled with plates on plates of food.

At once all the students began to dig into the food.

Rose however remained frozen in her seat looking around her at all the Slytherins.

Scorpius noticed her stated and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, It's going to be okay."

Rose nodded and gave him a small smile. He was right at least she did have him. She had asked to prove that she was her own person and to not follow in her parents footsteps maybe this was the way she could do it.

Her eyes turned towards the Gryffindor table where she saw her cousin's sitting and laughing. Albus looked up and looked a her. He gave her a small smile

She returned it, and then lowered her eyes to her plate.

Throughout the rest of the feast Rose sat quietly moving the food around her plate as she was not quite hungry.

The excitement around her lost, as she contemplated how to tell her parents that she was in the very house that her father despised the most.

All too soon, the tables began to clear signalling that the feast was now ending.

Mcgonagall stood up once again and a silence hushed over the hall, "Classes will begin tomorrow morning. You all will receive your schedules from your House Prefect. First Years will follow their prefects to their Common rooms where they will be explained the rules of their house as well as get their room assignments. I hope you all have a great year."

The hall became a rush of chaos as students began to maneuver their way around to find their prefects and receive their schedules. The first years like Rose, and Scorpius remained seated however, unsure of what to do.

A Tall Scrawny boy with dark brown hair came to stand before them.

"Alright you lot, my name is Neil Finnegan. I'm one of the 2 prefects this year from Slytherin." She stated. "Your common room and dormitories is located in the dungeon."

With that being said, Neil ushered for the new Slytherin to follow him as he led them through the hustle and bustle of returning Hogwarts students who were crowding the hallways, and staircases.

Rose and Scorpius stayed towards the back of the group as they made their way to the dungeons.

"Hey, you know it can't be all that bad being in Slytherin right. At least you got me to keep you company." Scorpius said as they were heading down the staircase.

Rose raised the corner of her mouth to for a small smile, "Thanks."

Following behind him and the other first year Slytherin, they began the descent down into the dark dungeons that house their common room and living area.

The smell of musk filled Rose's nostrils the further down they got, eventually there was no further for them to go. Only a portrait of a serpent stood between them and their rooms.

"Honeybadger." Neil spoke and the serpent gave a hiss before the portrait moved revealing a silver door. He pushed against it and opened it to reveal a giant room of silver and green.

One by one the first years moved into the room.

"Welcome to the slytherin common room. This is our shared space with all other years, you will find that most second and third years will use this space to study while other years will use the great hall or their rooms for more privacy. The hallway to the right leads the the girl rooms and the left to the boys. Entrance into either side by the opposite gender is strickly prohibited."

A number of okays and nodes happened then as Neil went on to explain other house and school rules.

Before long they were all being handed their schedules and excused for the night with one final goodbye from the Slytherin prefect.

Scorpius gave Rose a small smile, "See you in the morning for breakfast? I heard that we don't have to sit with our houses so we could sit with Albus."

Rose nodded, "Meet you down here at 7?"

"Girl it takes a lot longer than you think to make my hair this good….. Make it 7:15."

Rose chuckled before following the other girls down to their rooms.

It took Rose a few moments to locate her room, when she did she found her trunk and owl sitting beside a four post bed. All her robes were laid out on her bed, the Slytherin crest already embroidered on the left breast.

"Judging by the red hair, i'd say you have been sorted into the wrong house Weasley." a voice sounded from behind her.

Rose spun around, and took a step back away from the person behind her.

"Rose….. My name is Rose." she said.

"Clarissa's the name." the girl replied stepping into the room and looking around.

Rose took in her appearance. She was quite tall for a 12 year old, and quite pale as well, but then again most of Slytherin house was. Her hair was raven black and pulled into a tight ponytail on top of her head, no doubt it fell down her back to hair waist if released from its hold.

"Nice to meet you." Rose said turning back to look at the room that was decorated in green and silver. "Looks like it's just you and me in this room. My cousin told me that I would be sharing with 3 other people."

"Slytherin's don't have to share with four, our dorm's have always been two to a room since this school was founded, we are the house of pures…. Well we were till you got sorted here." Clarissa said sarcastically as she head towards the bed that housed her trunk and robes.

Rose has never been one to bow her head in shame, but to say she didn't feel like she was dishonoring her family would be a lie.

Walking towards her own bed, Rose opened her trunk and a smile crept across her face. Lowering her hands into the trunk she pulled out a framed picked of her family.

Clarissa looked over at her, "Whatcha got their Weasley?"

Rose looked over at the girl who seconds ago had insulted her blood status.

"It's a picture of my family, mum must have slipped it into my trunk after i had finished packing."

Clarissa looked over her shoulder at the picture in Rose's hand.

At first glance it looked like any ordinary photo but then a second later all hell broke loose in the photo as an knome ran in front of the group.

"It took us all morning to catch the bloody thing." Rose said placing it on the table beside her bed, "Dad got his finger bitten, as did my uncle."

"Sorry about you know early." Clarissa said, "my mom says i get my personality from my father."

"Well we Weasley's are very forgiving." Rose stated picking up a stack of books from her bag and smiling to herself…

Maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. First Year: Letter

Chapter 3:

 _Dear mum,_

 _By now Aunt Ginny has probably already told you I have been sorted in Slytherin. And if dad took the news they way i think he would, he is most likely cursing everyone and everything he has probably ever met. I know it has been a week since we started school and i must apologize for not having owled sooner, but i just did not know how you would take the news. It was a surprise to me as well._

 _Classes are great, and dad will be pleased to know that i was the best during our flying practices with Aunt…. I mean professor Potter._

 _I am going to try my best to make both of you proud even though i know you don't approve of the house I have been sorted into._

 _I have even found friendship in Scorpius Malfoy of all people, despite you stories of his father being unaccepting of muggle and half borns his son seems to be decent._

 _Give Hugo a hug for me and I will Owl you soon._

 _Love Rose_

Rose looked over the letter again before pushing up from her desk in her room and heading for the door.

"Where you off to?" Clarissa asked from her place on her bed were she was ready a textbook.

"To the Owlery, I really should owl my parent's to let them know I'm not dead." Rose replied.

Looking towards the window Clarissa replied, "Hurry back, suns going down mean it's almost curfew."

Rose nodded and headed towards the common area.

A few students were sitting around the fire playing snaps, among them Scorpius.

"Malfoy." she called.

Looking up from the game, his grey eyes connected with her hazel and he smiled, "What you want Weasley?"

They had grow accustomed to calling each other by their last name, and her cousin James had said that it was most likely because their parents had done the same thing to each other when they were in school.

Although they had done it in spit of each other, herself and Scorpius did it for fun.

She held up a letter, and he smiled standing up from his place on the floor, "Sorry guys."

A series of grumbles and sighs sounded from the boys around the table

Scorpius closed the distance between them, his robe flying out behind him. "So you finally got up the courage to write to them?"

Rose pushed on his arm as they left the common room and stepped out into the damp dungeon.

Scorpius pushed her back as they headed down the hall to the stairs leading back up to the halls of Hogwarts above.

"So you think your dad's going to send a howler when he finds out you, Albus and I are friends?" Scorpius asked after a few moments of silence.

"Doubtful, mum will most likely give him a dirty look and tell him to get over his blood pregidouses." Rose replied. "Did you finish your homework for potions?"

The corner of Scorpius's mouth turned up showing off the smirk he had inherited from his father and grandfather, "You have little faith in me Rosie."

"Please don't call me that, it's bad enough my family calls me it. I don't need the rest of Hogwarts calling me it to. And I'll take your answer as a no."

"I'll get it done, I was actually hoping you could help me with the written work on the Polyjuice potion." he replied as they headed out into the courtyard of the school.

The wind had begun to pick up causing Rose's already messy hair to whip every which way.

She groaned as she pulled up the hood of her robes trying to keep her hair hidden and sane till they returned to the castle.

Scorpius let out a laugh, "It must suck having long hair."

Rose sent him a dirty look, "Ya well keep it up you prat and you will be in my boat before you know it."

"You just got burned Malfoy." A voice sounded from behind the two of them.

Rose looked over her shoulder as Albus came up on her left side, "What are you doing out here Albus?"

"Saw you guys heading out as i was leaving the great hall and thought I would join you. Finally got up the courage to write home?" he asked.

"Would you two stop picking on me." Rose said.

Scorpius and Albus laughed.

"I can see why you were not sorted into gryffindor." Scorpius laughed.

The small smile that had been on her face disappeared, her sorting was still a soft spot to her and she did not like that her cousin and friend like to joke about it.

Scorpius realized his mistake, "Rose I…"

"It's fine." She replied stopping him for finishing, "Listen i changed my mind I'm going to go mail this by myself, you can go back to the dormitory."

Not waiting for a reply Rose took off in a blur of black and green.

"Nice going Scorpius, you watch I'll be waking up to a Howler from my mum tomorrow because of you, you prat." Albus groaned.

"It wasn't like i meant for her to take it that way." Scorpius replied trying to defend himself, "I can't help it if her father pushed her to think the only house that he was okay with her being in was Gryffindor."

"My father says she is just as emotional as her mum." Albus said, "Even uncle Ron is scared of her sometimes, especially when she is in one of her moods. You best go try and apologies mate."

"Malfoy's do not apologies." he stated folding his arms across his chest.

Albus raised an eyebrow, "Well if you ever want Rose to talk to you again you might want to get over yourself, I remember this one time the James and Freddie turned her hair blue she didn't speak to them for almost a year."

Malfoy sighed, "Fine, but no one ever hears of this."

"I won't hold it against you manliness ." Albus laugh slapping him on the back, "hey i have an idea for what our first prank should be…. How would you feel about stinkbomb the girls lavatory?"

Malfoy smirked, "i'm listening."


	4. First Year: The Prank

_**Heeyy everyone I hope you are all liking the story so far. My hope is to have 3 or 4 chapter per school year till I reach year 5 then I am going to start the actually story I had in mind. These chapter will focus on use getting to know the New Generation a bit and get to explore their personalities and who they are so that when we finally get to the part in the story where we have the storyline you are all not getting confused. Hope you enjoy it, and as always don't forget to favorite and review so I know you all are liking it.**_

 _ **Xoxox**_

 _ **-Cordie_bear**_

Chapter 4:

To say that their first prank had gone a little out of hand would have been a really big understatement, if fact saying it had gone anything like they had planned would have been correct.

The plan was simple, swipe a few stink bombs from Filch's confiscated closet, (which really should have been called the Weasley products closet) and pitch them into the girl's lavatory and run like a dragon was chasing you.

However Albus and Scorpius soon learned that plans never go how you want them too.

So now here they were sitting in the Headmaster's office both look pale as ever waiting for Mcgonagall to give them their punishment.

Rose was sitting in the corner giving them both the dirtiest look ever, something she had inherited from her mother.

Her face was smeared in green ooze that was left over from one of the stink bombs that had exploded on her.

"Rose we really are sorry." Albus said for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Rose just narrowed her eye at him some more, no doubt cursing him in her pretty little head.

"Had we know you were in there we never would have done it." Scorpius added trying to make the Slytherin less mad at him.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place." Her voice rang through the room, her speaking for the first time since she emerged from the bathroom covered in ooze, and smelling worse then a trolls breath.

"It was only suppose to be a harmless joke." Albus replied, "We were only trying to have fun."

"Ya well look where that got you." Rose growled, "and your fun has caused me to smell worse then my father's Quidditch equipment. It's going to take me months to get this smell out of my hair, and my robes are completely ruined."

"That will be enough Miss. Weasley." Mcgonagall said coming into the room, followed closely behind by Ginny Potter who did not look pleased to see her son at all.

Rose, you may head down to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey will help you get that smell and green ooze out of your hair." Ginny said motioning towards the door.

"Mr. Malfoy can return to his room. I have written to your father Scorpius and I should expect he will be writing to you about how greatly he is disappointed in you by the morning."

Scorpius jumped from his seat and sped out of the room, almost knocking over Rose in the process.

Albus slid further down his chair trying to hide himself from his mother's glare.

"Albus Severus Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?" Ginny stated.

"Had we know Rose was in there, we never would have done it mum honest." Albus replied.

"Whether Rose was in there or not does not matter, you know very well that you are not to pull pranks at school, and what's worse you stole as well."

Albus lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Detention with Professor Longbottom for the rest of the week will allow you to think about what you have done." Ginny said.

"It was just a bit of fun, dad would have laughed." Albus mumbled under his breath.

"Well i think Rose and you have two very different ideas of fun, and your father is very upset with you. We expect this behaviour from James not you."

"Can i go now." Albus replied looking up as his mother angrily.

"You're excused." Mcgonagall replied.

Albus got up from his seat and left the room without so much as a glance back at his mother.

Ginny turned to Mcgonagall, "Thank you for waking me and informing me of what had happened."

"Your welcome, I must say having you at the school gives me great ease when it come to having you boys here." Mcgonagall replied with a smile.

"Yes they can be a bit of a handful sometimes. Lily is just as bad if not worse."

"No doubt it's the potter in them." Mcgonagall stated picking up a piece of paper off her desk, "Lily must be excited to start school next year with Hugo?"

"Yes, although Harry does not wish to see her go, I know taking this last year off from work has been hard on him, but he so enjoys his time with Lily, and all Hugo talks about is making the quidditch team." Ginny said.

"Yes, Quidditch was always a thing with you Weasley's I might have to consider the letter's I have been getting in from student's parent's about lowering the age to allow their children to play quidditch. Rose certainly has a knack for flying just like her father."

"In deed. Ron has had her on a broomstick since before she could walk." Ginny replied.

"I would think Hermione would never allow that what with her fear of brooms."

""Yes well what Hermione doesn't know" Is what my brother always says."

The two witches laughed at this.

"Well i shall be heading back to my Rooms Minerva, do have a good night." Ginny stated heading towards the door.

"You to dear." she replied.

Mcgonagall leaned back in her chair and sighed. Hogwarts school had officially been over run with Weasley's and Potter's alike, and it was only going to get worse.


End file.
